


It's 7 AM and I Don't Know Why I'm Here

by keyboardCoffeestains



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardCoffeestains/pseuds/keyboardCoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaveJade One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 7 AM and I Don't Know Why I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading the first part of this first, second part comes when ever inspiration stops being annoying.  
> //i might turn this until sadstuck if i feel like it

The soft murmur of the other patrons in the cafe and the sound of coffee being masterfully made was prevalent in the cafe. The speakers softly played music that passed for ‘indie pop’.  
He still had no idea why she had wanted to come here on the first day they had met.  
On the first day they had met they seemingly had nothing in common, and were two strangers meeting on a street.  
But it takes longer than just first meetings to know another.  
She was walking along the street,her laptop clutched closely to her chest. She had her head up and was smiling as she walked with a slight bounce in her step.  On the other hand, he was walking down the street, shades firmly planted in front of his crimson red eyes, hands in his pockets. He had the look of the man who was just breezing through life with no purpose whatsoever.   
His head was down, and he was not exactly looking straight ahead at where he was going. He walked this route from his small apartment to the university every morning. It would usually take him exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds to get to his uni.  
How his timing was always so perfect, he did not know.  
The girl was also walking the route to her university, and she had memorized exactly how the route looked like, felt like and drawn it on several different occasions.  She had never noticed the boy with crimson eyes before, and as a result of both of their oblivion to each other’s existence, he crashed into her back. His shades slipped from his face, and tumbled down, gravity drawing it towards the concrete. Right before impact, he snatched the shades out of the air and quickly replaced them back where they belonged.  
‘Your eyes, they’re red!’ She noticed.  
He looked up at the girl and scanned her up and down.She was wearing a pair of light blue denim jeans that frayed at the hem.  
She had green highlights in her hair that complimented the otherwise black hair that flowed seemingly perfectly off her head. The fabric of her top hung loosely off her body, the galaxy print on it looked absolutely beautiful on her-  
He meant that her shirt made her look-  
He blinked, and he realized that he had been staring for at her for a few seconds now.  
‘Yeah, is there something special about that?’ He posed that question already knowing the answer. Red eyes were rare, and he was eager not to share the color of his eyes with many people  
‘They are! Would you take your glasses of again so i can see them?‘ She asked excitedly while tiptoeing to try and peer over his glasses.  
‘Nope. I don’t take my glasses off for just anyone,‘ he put emphasis on the word ‘anyone’. ‘And I don’t even know your name.’  
‘My name’s Jade, what’s yours?‘ Upon saying this she extended her hand out brightly.  
‘Dave. My name is Dave.‘ Promptly ignoring her hand, he started walking at a brisk pace again.  
Jade matched his pace, but did not break the silence between them until they had reached the steps that lead to their university,  
School of Fine Arts, New York. 

They both paused at the beginning of the stairs.  
They both turned and looked at each other.  
‘You study here too?’ They both questioned each other at the exact same time.  
They both turned and looked at each other, and paused for a second. Jade laughed while Dave just nodded.


End file.
